2017 Southeastern Conference West Division season
The 2017 Southeastern Conference West Division (SEC West) was a division of the Southeastern Conference during the 2017 football season. Since 2014, the West Division consisted of 8 teams; Arkansas, Baylor, Kansas State, Louisiana State, Mississippi, Mississippi State, Missouri and Texas A&M. The champion of the West Division faced the champion of the East Division, Florida, in Atlanta, Georgia in the Southeastern Conference Championship Game at the end of the season. The current West Division standings: X - Division champion/co-champions Arkansas The 2017 Arkansas Razorbacks football team represented the University of Arkansas. The Razorbacks played their home games at Donald W. Reynolds Razorback Stadium in Fayetteville, Arkansas. They were coached by third year head coach, Arron Burrell. The Razorbacks finished the season 7-6 overall and 5-4 in conference play. Baylor The 2017 Baylor Bears football team represented Baylor University. The Bears played their home games at Floyd Casey Stadium in Waco, Texas. They were coached by second year head coach, Derrick Greenwood. Coach Greenwood left after the season to become the new head coach at Washington. The Bears finished the season 8-5 overall and 4-5 in conference play. Kansas State The 2017 Kansas State Wildcats football team represented Kansas State University. The Wildcats played their home games at Bill Snyder Family Football Stadium in Manhattan, Kansas. They were coached by second year head coach, Steven Key. The Wildacts finished the season 7-6 overall and 3-6 in conference play. Louisiana State The 2017 Louisiana State Tigers football team represented Louisiana State University. The Tigers played their home games at Tiger Stadium in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. They were coached by fifth year head coach, Greg Porter. The Tigers finished the season 7-6 overall and 4-5 in conference play. Mississippi The 2017 Mississippi Rebels football team represented the University of Mississippi. The Rebels played their home games at Vaught–Hemingway Stadium, Oxford, Mississippi. They were coached by fifth year head coach, Chad Harrell. The Rebels finished the season 7-6 overall and 5-4 in conference play. Mississippi State The 2017 Mississippi State Bulldogs football team represented Mississippi State University. The Bulldogs played their home games at Davis Wade Stadium in Starkville, Mississippi. They were coached by fifth year head coach, Jerry Sanders. The Bulldogs finished the season 10-3 overall and 6-3 in conference play. Missouri The 2017 Missouri Tigers football team represented the University of Missouri. The Tigers played their home games at Faurot Field in Columbia, Missouri. They were coached by third year head coach, Glen Hawkins. The Tigers finished the season 8-5 overall and 5-4 in conference play. Texas A&M The 2017 Texas A&M Aggies football team represented Texas A&M University. The Aggies played their home games at Kyle Field in College Station, Texas. They were coached by first year head coach, Jeff Booker. The Aggies finished the season 11-3 overall and 7-2 in conference play. Category:Southeastern Conference West Division Category:Arkansas Razorbacks Category:Baylor Bears Category:Kansas State Wildcats Category:Louisiana State Tigers Category:Mississippi Rebels Category:Mississippi State Bulldogs Category:Missouri Tigers Category:Texas A&M Aggies